Bunny and the Beast
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: (2nd Chapter)Beauty and the Beast , Anime style. This is a romance between Usagi and Endymion (if you don't know who he is, watch the eppy where they find out Usagi's identity.) R&R,people! Give it a chance! ^_-
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Bunny and the Beast

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Beauty and the Beast.

Hidie ho!! Lol, sorry. Okay, new story…I should be starting up on A New Beginning….but I have a new inspiration! Lol, so on with the story!

Usagi rushed hurriedly through the market place as the pouring rain continued to pound again her body. Lightning streaked the darkened sky as the thunder caused great booms of sounds, as if the Lord was pounding against large sized drums. Oh how Usagi despised rainstorms such as this. And it was just her luck that one had begun during her daily walk through the market.

Drenched and cold, the young girl spotted Ami, the book keeper, ahead of her. She was holding a slightly tattered umbrella above her head and was gesturing for her to come. Usagi ran toward the Ami and thanked her for her kindness.

"Really, Usagi. It was nothing. I do know how you hate rainstorms." Ami said, ushering the freezing girl into her warm and homey book shop. 

" Yes, yes. I know. I really am quite thankful, though." Usagi responded, seating herself at one of the few tables that Ami kept inside. 

"Usa, why exactly were you out therein the first place? Shouldn't you be at home with your cousin, Minako? I heard from the baker that the poor girl was sick."

"Oh, she is. You see, I had come to the market place to fetch some medicine for her. You know, I was headed here. I wanted to stop by and say hello. Maybe checkout a few books."

"Oh! You are fooling no one, I know how you hate to read!"

Usagi giggled softly and stood up, walking toward the book shelf and scanning it, though looking for nothing in particular. "I like to read some books, you know! In fact, I wanted to checkout a certain fairytale. I'm not sure if you have it, it's called 'Love between the Earth and Moon: Lady Serenity and Lord Endymion. My mother used to read it to me before she passed away, it's about the only book I've ever read." 

Ami hopped up excitedly and rushed to Usagi's side. "Oh! Of course I have that book. Usagi, of all the books in the world I'm quite glad you chose this one to read, especially since it's the only thing you've ever read."

Usagi giggled, "I'll consider this comment compliment."

Ami grinned and grabbed the book her blonde friend had suggested. "Here we go, Bunny! You can keep it if you want."

"Oh! Thank you, Ames! I owe you one!"

"It's okay, you've given me enough already."

Usagi smiled and gave her blue-haired friend one of her infamous bear hugs. They jumped apart when the tall Grand Father clock's bell in the corner of the library rang loudly, signaling that it was now eleven o'clock at night. Usagi shrieked grabbed the book from her surprised best friend's hand. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan! I promised my father that I'd be home by eleven o'clock!" She shouted over her shoulder before opening the door and running outside into the dark and rainy night, desperately trying to ignore the thunder ringing in her ears.

"It's okay, bunny! I'll see you soon, okay?" Ami called after her friend.

Usagi nodded and ran toward her house, hoping that she would not run into a certain arrogant, muscular, raven-haired man. Her hopes shattered as she bumped carelessly into a young man's hard stomach. "Kon'wa, Usako. What a pleasant surprise."

The blonde groaned and hung her head in annoyance, "Kon'wa Mamoru-san."

Mamoru raised his eye brow and pulled her in a tight embrace. "San? Why such formal titles, Usako? Please, call me Mamo-chan." He purred in her ear.

"I'd rather commit suicide…" She muttered. Then loudly, "Mamoru, uh, kun gomen nasai but I really should be going. It's raining rather hard and my father-,"

"Father?" He scoffed, "You mean that insane old coot?"

Usagi gasped and pulled out of his embrace before promptly slapping him. "Mamoru Guston Chiba, you rude baka-yaro, how dare you call my father such a name! If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving and rest assure that slap will be no more than a pinch compared to what I'll do to you if you speak to me in such a way again."

Mamoru recovered from her slap and began seething, anger evident in his voice as he spoke icily, "How dare you talk to me in such a manner, you little wench. Didn't your whore of a mother ever teach you your manners?!"

Her eyes widened at his last comment and she kept true to her word by acting quickly and punching him straight across his jaw, sending him straight to the ground. She turned and stuck her nose in the air before stomping off, noting that she would have to thank her dear friends Haruka and Makoto for teaching her how to defend herself, she knew now why they had taught her.

***************************

Okay, so it's not my best work, but hey I tried. Anyway, I think I did a goos job but I doubt I'll finish…unless you give me a few reviews…J R & R _por favor_. (Sorry, I just got done reading West Side Story. Lol… Anyway, thank you and good-bye!

-Lady Angel

Sunday, September 8, 2002 (6:39 pm)


	2. Bunny and the Beast Second Chapter

Title: Bunny and the Beast

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast and I don't own Sailor Moon. No duh, so yeah. Peace or whatever…

I'm not in my greatest of moods, but I'm going to write this anyway. Ha! You all didn't think I'd finish this story did you? Well, I will finish what I started, rest assure. Also, read my other three fics: A New Beginning, One Sweet Day, and Fake Princess. I hope you do read them and if you do, I hope you like them. Please review, thank you and good bye.

Bunny and the Beast

Kenji looked up startled as his only daughter bolted angrily through their cottage's wooden door, a book and some medicine in hand. "Honey, is everything all right? Your face seems rather red."

His daughter looked up at him with flaming eyes and breathed in slowly to regain her composure. "I'm fine father, simply aggravated. You know how I hate rainstorms."

Her father, being as old and senile as he was believed her excuse and turned to his invention that he had previously been working on before his daughter rushed in. "That's good, Usagi. For moment I thought you were angry at some one."

Usagi shook her head at how naïve her father was and moved to seat her self on the chair in front of the kitchen table. She decided to change the subject. "Father, are you still working on that wood chopper? I thought you had given up on that weeks ago."

"Oh, I did but I decided to work on it again. Quitters never prosper as they always say." A muffled voice called back from with in a large sized metal object.

"Father not to discourage you from your work, but I think that it's unhealthy for you to spend all day and night working on these different inventions. I seriously think that you should start getting out of the house, maybe find someone…"

"Don't you start with me about that. I'm an old man, I don't need a new wife. But you, you're young. You're the one who should start looking for a person to love. You need a husband."

"Father, I may be young but I'm too young to marry. I'm not ready for such a commitment."

"Oh, picosh! You're just the right age to marry. You're seventeen! Why don't you marry that young man, Mamoru? He adores you,"

"Uncle Kenji, don't try to talk to Usagi about marriage. *cough* You know that once her mind is made up, there's no way to change it." A raspy female voice said from the far side of the room. Usagi gasped and ran to the woman, a strict expression on her face. 

"Minako! What on earth are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to get some rest and not leave that room until you're all better!"

"I'm fine, Usagi. I appreciate your concern, but you need to learn to lighten up more! Besides, you're the one who's holding back on the medicine I need."

Remembrance spread across her features as Usagi's cousin said this. Sheepishly she searched through her apron/pocket and muttered a low 'ah ha' when she found it. "Here we go, take one spoon full of this and then it's off to bed with you, do you understand?"

Minako snickered and stuck her tongue out, "Yes, _mother._"

"Shoo!" Minako ran up the stairs, her nightgown swaying as she did so. 

"That girl…" Usagi shook her head. 

"Minako's right Usagi, you must lighten up. I tell you what, I'll take care of the housely duties while you take a ride on Ayu. You could get some fresh air and finally stop acting like a mother and start acting like a seventeen year old girl."

Usagi had a look of horror and began to stutter. "B-but Father, th-the rain!"

"Oh stop being such a baby, musume. It's just water, it won't hurt you!"

"I could careless about the rain! The thunder is what scares me…" 

"If you're so scared, then take Luna with you, okay? Now enough excuses, go now!" 

She pouted but did as her father told her and called her faithful black cat Luna. To most, a black cat would mean terrible luck, to her a black cat meant great luck. Luna bounded into the dimly lit room and hopped up on her master's shoulder, purring the whole time. Then Usagi left the house and headed towards the stable. "Ayu! Come to me, Ayu!" She called when she reached her destination.

A midnight black horse with small patches of white trotted towards her and nuzzled her neck when she reached her. "Are you ready for a muddy ride, Ayu? Don't worry, we won't be gone for long." Usagi grabbed her saddle and all needed essentials, including her hooded cloak and set herself upon the back of her dearly loved horse. Luna was hesitant but jumped on as well. Ayu trotted down the marked path into the woods with a particularly drenched cat and frightened young blonde on her back. 

Unbeknownst to them all that their short little trip wouldn't be all that short. In fact, they wouldn't be coming home any time soon if they the Fates had anything to say about it.


	3. BatB Author's Notes

Author's Note: 

Okay, I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't clearly explain this in the story. This is NOT going to be a Seiya/Usagi fic. It's and Endymion/Usagi fic. And Endymion simply happens to be Mamoru. Endymion was Mamoru's name in the Silver Millenium. I'm very sorry for confusion, if you guys aren't clear about anything in the story just put it in a review and I'll explain it to you in the next fic, okay? Thank you guys for reviewing, good bye!

-Lady Angel


End file.
